


Happy Birthday

by AnimeRuinedMiLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Gifts, Idiots in Love, Jean little brother, Jean's parents - Freeform, Jean/Marco - Freeform, Love, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeRuinedMiLife/pseuds/AnimeRuinedMiLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates birthdays, but Marco will make his opinnion change with a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work, it's a birthday present for my Jeanie baby.  
> I'm still in time here in my country are eleven o'clock so HA...
> 
> Edited: yes im editing this because, fuuck, the transation is so bad, omg, I would really punch myself.

I was woken by my little brother Dean

"Jean!" he shouted jumping over me, taking me off the air.

"Dean!” I said when he could calm down and I could take some precious air "what's wrong with you?"

"Don’t you know what day it’s?" he said confused

"April 7th" I said thinking about the events that might happen on a day like this "Oh"

"Happy Birthday!" he said hugging me tight

Then my parents came to my room with a cake with eighteen candles on it.

"Happy birthday darling" my mother said kissing my forehead

"You're already an adult, Jean” my dad said looking proud "I hope you know the meaning of that"

_Yeah, yeah_

_Eighteen_

Despite what anyone might believe about turned eighteen, to me, it's no big deal, besides, I hate birthdays.

_You can drink alcohol, they say_

_I already do_

_You can drive_

_I do that too._

_And what Connie told me a week ago_

_You can go to a brothel_

_Mmm_

_Aahg, no I’m not going to do that._

_No one can convince me that birthdays are good._

After having breakfast with my parents, that thought vanished when I received a call from Marco.

"Hi Jean" he said

"Hi freckles what’s up?"

"Oh nothing..." he said "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday!"

_Well, birthdays aren't that bad after all._

_Now that I think, Marco is a year older than me._

"Thanks dude" I said “but you know I hate birthdays"

"I know but when you turn eighteen you can do whatever you want" he said with a suggestive voice

_Does he mean…_

"Like driving without an adult beside you" he said in a more innocent voice

_What was I thinking?_

_Is Marco, I may have corrupted him, but not to that extreme._

"Yeah yeah" I said

"Besides, I was calling to invite you here in the afternoon"

_He’s going to do me a surprise party._

_Fuck._

"Ok" I said “I’ll go about six, my parents want to take me to lunch for my birthday and blah, blah"

"Perfect" Marco said "see ya’"

"Bye Marco"

My parents took me to a restaurant, but not fast food as I want, it was one of  those who doesn’t let you in, unless you have suit.

_I hate this_

_I know they have good intentions, but force me and Dean to dress like fucking penguins, is misplaced._

_I also have itchy in my neck_

I don’t mind being the most immature person in this world, I get used to it.

"How is dinner darling?" my mother said

“Awesome" I said sarcastically "but I would like eat something that isn’t in French in the menu"

"I know" my dad said "but it is an important date for us, our son is finally an adult, immature but an adult equal"

Dean and my mom laughed at that.

"Thanks?" I said

When we finished dinner we headed home, rather than change clothes I decided to go Marco’s house with my tuxedo on.

_I'm too tired to change._

_Plus, I want to see Marco expression when he sees me dress like this._

I press the doorbell of Boldt’s house.

"Who is it?" Marco said from the other side of the door.

"Kirschtein" I said

I was able to hear his giggles after opening the door.

"Hi Jean--- Wow!”

"Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein" I said making a gun with my fingers and pointing Marco.

Marco was speechless

"What's wrong?" I sais as I raised an eyebrow

He blushed so hard that even his ears were red.

"Y-You look great Jean” he said, leaning in to kiss me

It was my turn to blush.

"I’m glad you like it" I said "but I can’t stand it, all I want is rip it off"

"I can fix that" he said biting his lip.

"What?" I said surprise of what I heard

"Nothing! " he said  "c-come in!"

"Ok" I said arching an eyebrow, still thinking about what he has said.

_Apparently there’s no one here except for Marco._

_Thank God_

I took off my jacket, my tie and I roll up the sleeves of my shirt.

_Much better_

We sat on the couch

"Where’s your mom?" I ask looking around

"They called her to the night shift” he said

_Right, she’s a nurse_

"So we have the house to ourselves" he finished

This freckled is leaving the innocence behind.

"Really? We could--"

Before I could finish the sentence Marco’s phone starts ringing

"Wait here" he said before answer

"Ok" I said

"Hello?" I scope to listen before Marco entered the kitchen.

_He’s planning something_

I stood slowly from the couch and went to the kitchen's door.

"Yes, he’s here" Marco said "wait five minutes ... no ... No, you have to wait"

_I knew it._

_He’ll make a party_

_Uugh_

"Ok bye" he said hanging up.

_Shit_

I literally throw myself to the couch before Marco out of the kitchen .

"It was my mother" he said smiling

_Yeah right_

"Really? " I said "What did she say?"

"She said that, as we're going to be alone, we had to buy something to eat" he replied

_You want me out of here_

"Sure," I said "Do you want me to go?"

_I’m doing it easy to you Marco_

"Please," he said handing me the money "buy a large pizza"

"Sure," I said

I left the house, there were still some light of the day.

In the way to the pizzeria, it was me and my thoughts .

_He's a bad liar._

_I can’t believe he made me a party_

_That motherfucker_

_I love him_

_Who will be invited by the way._

In the pizzeria I ordered a large with pepperoni, the cashier look at me into the eyes and blushed.

"Here you have" she told me passing me the change

"Thanks," I said, then I realized that there was another paper aside from the ballot

_A phone number._

_A phone number?!_

_Fuck, she’s looking at you_

_Say something!_

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks" I said

"Oh" she said disappointed "okay"

"It's not you" I said trying to cheer her up "I have someone, you're cute and I think you can get someone way better than me"

She chuckled

"Thanks," she said, more calmer.

_Ah Jean_

_Why you are a chick magnet? You always disappoint them._

_I'm an asshole._

I left the pizzeria with a number less in my contacts and a large pizza.

_I gave him enough time to arrange the house and for the guests had come._

In the door I take the keys out of my pocket and when I opened the door instinctively shout

"Marco I’m home"

_I sound like a man arriving home after a long day of work._

_The lights are out_

"Surprise!" cried the guests and Marco

"Wow" I said sounding surprised looking at Marco "you"

"Me" he said, taking the pizza from my hands and kissing my cheek

"Happy birthday” he whispered in my ear .

They were all there.

Mikasa , Armin and Eren from my class. Annie, Ymir and Christa , who were in the other class, and Reiner and Berthold that were a year older than all of us, but they acted like a twelve year old boys, especially Reiner.

And of course, my favorite dorks, Connie and Sasha.

"Who dresses you Kirschtein?" Eren, fucking, Jaeguer said in mockery

_This guy  drives me crazy, we always fight , but one way or another we're friends._

"Hugo Boss, Jaeguer"

Everyone laughed

"Happy Birthday” Mikasa said kissing my cheek

_Why do I blush?_

_Now I have Marco_

"T-Thanks" I said smiling

_Really? Stuttering ?_

"Happy Birthday Kirschtein” Reiner said

"Happy Birthday Jean" said Berthold

"Thanks Reiner, thanks Bert "

"Hey horse face" Ymir said with her arm around his little girlfriend, Christa "now you can watch porn without resentment"

"Ymir!" Christa said "sorry Jean, Happy Birthday"

“Thanks petty" I said and then I talked to Ymir "and you, I don’t see those kind things "

"Yeah right" she said sticking out her tongue 

Annie looked at me and apparently smiled.

_I think it's her way of saying happy birthday_

"Thanks," I said chuckling.

Suddenly, I felt a great weight on my back, it was Connie

"Dwarf" I said holding our weights as best I could

"Happy birthday horse face" he said before shouting "Sasha, now!"

I look askance as Sasha ran towards us to fall over us.

I couldn’t  support the weight of three and fell to the ground, well, I cushion the fall of those two.

Everyone started laughing

"Great birthday present" I said when they, finally, left off.

"Sorry" Sasha said as Connie helped me get up "I didn’t know you were so weak"

I shot her a deadly glance.

"Okay!" Marco said from the couch "come sit!"

"Ok mom" I replied sticking my tongue

"Ha ha very funny" he said "get your ass here"

We sat on the floor in a circle, with pizza in the middle and each had a beer can, except Marco, he had his own soda.

"Okay" Ymir said "let's play truth or dare"

"Don’t you think we're too old for that?" Jaeguer said

"Who thinks like Eren? " Armin said

_He always try to do things fair._

No one raised a hand

I actually think like Jaeguer, but I’ll play just to contradict him.

"Jaeguer you’re such a loser" I said taking a sip of my beer

"Shut up Jean" he said pouting "then, who starts?”

"Birthday boy" Reiner said

Shit

"Ok horse face" Ymir said, smirking "choose"

"Dare" I said

_They’re always stupid things like drinking the hole can in one sip or shit like that, I can do it._

"You must sit on Marco’s lap until the game has finished" Annie said with, what I think, was a smirk.

_What?_

"Oohhh!" They all said

Marco just blushed.

"I don’t even have sat and already you look like a freaking tomato" I said to him.

"Ah?" he said looking at me "S-shut up Jean, just sit down so we can continue"

I sat on his lap and he put his arms around my waist.

"Ok " I said flushing fiercely "keep mooving!"

_Before I start kiss this motherfucker_

_I must don’t have to move_

_I don’t want to make this position more uncomfortable with a boner, of none of us._

After that, everything went out of control.

Reiner was challenged to kiss Berthold

"Prepare your lips Bert" Reiner said smiling "Christa give me your lip gloss"

Christa reached into her small purse and handed it giggling.

"Peach" Reiner said reading the tag and then looking to the tall, sweatty and blushing guy "your favorite"

After struggling, Berthold give up and let Reiner kiss him.

"The kiss was for five seconds" Ymir said 

"And no tongue " Annie said

"I, uh " Berthold said sweating like a pig when they finally pull away.

"I think I should question my sexuality," Reiner said looking to nowhere.

"You think? " I said mocking.

"At least I'm not sitting on my boyfriend's crotch!" he replied.

Sasha challenge Eren calling her French teacher, Levi.

She had to show us a picture of him, to know what Eren was facing.

_Apparently he’s short, but he's very intimidating._

"I’m not going to call your teacher!"

"Just say this" Sasha said, handing a paper with something I wrote in French.

_Having a French father has advantages._

"Okay" Eren said dialing the phone putting it on speaker "I can’t believe I'm doing this"

Levi answered

"Hello?" he said with a serious voice

We all stay shut.

" _B_ _onjour,_ _je viens de voir une photo de vous et pense que vous êtes le plus sexy jamais professeur de français_  " said Eren

I had to hold my laughter.

" _Désolé garçon, mais il serait illégal_ " and he hung up

"What I said Kirschtein?" Eren said deadpan

I laughed

"Hi, I just saw a picture of you and think you are the sexiest French teacher ever"

"What! " I said throwing the phone away  "and, what he said?"

"Sorry kid, but it would be illegal" 

We all laugh while Eren was blushing, trying to hide himself behind a pillow.

Christa challenge Armin to give Annie a hickey on her neck.

"Oh come on!" Armin said crossing his arms

"Do it Armin"  Marco said with his chin on my shoulder "Reiner kiss Bert, you have to do this"

"Marco" Armin said "I thought you will support me on this, traitor"

"Just do it Armin" Ymir said "It's just a hickey, it's not like you get laid with her"

_Ymir always so direct._

That comment made Armin blush more.

"Come on Armin!" shouted others

"All right! Annie come here" he said as he approached Annie's face with his hand.

Annie just growled, blushing, her eyes were almost complete covered by her bang.

Then, Armin put his lips ove Annie's neck, making a really weird sound when he was sucking her skin.

"Hey Annie" Ymir said "you’re blushing, do you like Armin?"

Annie immediately put her hoodie's cowl on and made a legs hug.

"I think that’s a yes" Eren said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "you’re a Casanova blondie"

At eleven o’clock, everybody has left and I finally could leave Marco’s lap

His mother would come in any time and we had to leave everything sparkling. That was the condition that she leave to make the party.

As we were cleaning,  Marco couldn’t stop smiling.

_What’s his problem?_

_Why he’s so cute?_

"Now that I think" I said " you didn’t give me a gift"

Obviously I didn't care at all, I just wanna caught him out of guard

"Right" he said calmer than I expect it "I'll give it to you when we finish cleanning"

"Ok" I said

_Whatever comes of him. it will be perfect._

_But what will it be?_

When we finally finish, Marco approached me and whispered in my ear

"I am"

"What? " I said, really confused

_Wait he said he would give me the gift when we finish the cleaning_

"Oh" I said

"Oh" he said copying me taking my face in his hands and began to kiss me.

_I think this is the best thing that he could gave me_

Marco's hands went from my face to my hair and neck, while I put my frozen hands under his shirt

"Mmm lets go to my room" he said pulling apart genlty.

_This is getting serious_

"Hmm" I said starting to walk, but, after a moment, I start kissing him again.

Walk while you're kissing someone, it’s not what you might say "comfortable"

Marco's room was on the second floor, so we had to climb fifteen steps without pulling apart.

As we did it (up the stairs), I hit my hip with the railing.

_Shit_

My head hit the wall when Marco was trying to take off my belt

"Aahh Marco!" I said with pain

"Sorry," he said chuckling and then continued kissing me.

He opened the door of his room and threw me on the bed, sitting top of me, literally.

_I must say something before my dong say hello._

"Who’ll say?" I said "that Marco Boldt have a lot of guts"

"Remember that I’m a year older, Kirschtein" he said as he opened my shirt

_Too late_

_Surely he already feel it._

"Apparently you liked what I did" he said smiling.

“S-shut up Marco, plus not because you’re older you can---"

I couldn’t finish the sentence.

He started kissing my neck, then follow my chest and then my stomach.

"Marco" I gasped, stroking his head.

He take off my belt and began to pull down my pants.

_Please not now._

_I have to hold on_

Before he continues, I change position and was now on top, and apparently he also has a boner.

I began to kiss him passionately, as if I hadn’t done it in years

I removed his shirt, leaving his millions freckles come to light.

 _Someday I will be able to know them by heart_.

I did the same to him, I kissed each of his freckles, from his neck to his chest.

I kissed him straight down to his belt.

I take it away, closing him down and started to pull down his pants.

Marco was completely blushed

_Surely I am too_

He was only with his red boxers.

When I was putting them down, Marco stop me.

"Jean" he said gasping, just like I have "go get protection"

"You're afraid of getting pregnant Boldt?" I said still pulling down the corner of his boxers .

He laughed and held my hands .

"Really" he said smiling "Don’t think I’ll go, they’re in the drawer"

"You don’t miss anything Marco" I said kissing him one last time before I stand of the bed .

Because of the stupid gravity, my pants were down to my knees, and I find myself falling in the stupidest way possible.

_I think I'll stay here until the earth decide to swallow me._

"Jean" Marco said giggling  "are you okay?"

I raise my thumb, my face was still in the floor.

"I think I should have let  you rip them off completely" I said as I get up

I finish took off my pants and went to the bathroom.

The condoms were in the drawer

_What's this?_

I take the bottle that contained a clear liquid.

_Lube?!_

_Well, he’s a dude, but still, lube?_

_It wouldn't hurt If I take it. Just in case._

I returned to the room and Marco looked at me surprised

"Where did you get that?" he said, blushing harder, I was able to see his bare chest get redden too.

"It was in the sink" I told him "not bothered sharing it ,right?"

"S-sure" he chuckled

I throw it to his hands as I opened the little packet with my teeth.

_Best. Birthday. Ever_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it
> 
> (if you are reading my favourite food, yes Jean has a little brother called Dean....YOU HAVE BEEN SPOILED)


End file.
